I Spy
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Remy and Jean are both conducting spy games, but who's spying on who? (two-shot)


Jean trailed after the red car with white stripes she knew far too well. She was three car lengths behind, it was nearly dark and her headlights were off. She was nearly invisible.

_It __had __to __be __a __sick __affiliation __with __red __and __white __stripes__. _she decided. _How __else __would __you __explain __going __from __me __to __Rogue __and __back __just __to __go __forth __once __more__?_

Scott's car pulled up to the trashy Italian restaurant he seemed to have yet another sick affiliation with. She circled the block and pulled into the back parking lot, just in case they had seen her.

When she got out of the car, Jean entered through the back door to a party room she knew was empty. When she got in, she ran up to the rafters, though how the employees failed to notice amazed her, and she sat down on one of the thin boards.

There she could see her ex-boyfriend times three while on the first date of his third round of Rogue. He was dressed business casual while Rogue was dressed in a light pink dress. The day she had found control of her power had been the night Jean and Scott's first round ended.

Jean nearly laughed at how she could have possibly been stupid enough to keep coming back to him. Her father had asked the question many times. What had she ever-

"Enjoying your little spy game?"

She jumped, nearly falling of the plank which held her, "What the hell are you doing here, LeBeau?"

Remy smirked at her with a lazy shrug "Evidently the same as you. Spying on a little lost love."

She scoffed, "I was not spying. I was simply..."

"Spying?"

"Conducting an experiment on my ex-boyfriend's absurd dating habits by observing him in the field," she smirked back, rather proud of herself.

He snorted, "So is this based on jealousy or pain of rejection?"

"Neither!" Jean shot back, only the loud conversation of the restaurant keeping her shout from being heard by the patrons.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Sure, sure. How about I conduct a litle experimentof my own?"

She waved her hand dismissively, attempting to both ignore and silence him.

After about three minutes, "I spy two barely of age mutants ordering martinis."

She shot him a burning look and went back to watching the cozy couple.

"I spy a young man silently begging for sex."

Another two minutes, "I spy a young woman doing the same."

She shifted from her plane before moving away from him. Desperate lack f sex was the last thing she needed to be reminded o.

"I spy a couple choosing to skip the meal and go straight for the more delectable form of dessert."

And they were, as she watched Scott throw a nice wad of cash on the table to make sure the mea was covered and practically run out the door. Jean rushed off the ceiling and past disgruntled waiters who had apparently noticed her this time through.

She ran through the chilly autumn night ar to the front where there was no sign of her fellow X-men, "Damn!"

She heard a low, rough laugh from behind her. She swung around to find Remy watching her, a playful glint in his red on black eyes, "I spy a disappointed redhead."

"Damn right I'm disappointed! My test subjects just fled the premise!" she replied, kicking at a discarded rice carton from a Chinese buffet down the street.

He raised a brown brow, "A disappointed redhead with turrets?"

She growled and pushed past him toward her SUV. Jean opened her door and started up the car. Before she could move it, Remy jumped in beside her. She raised one of her red brows, "Want a ride?

As a response, he buckled his seatbelt. With a sigh, she pulled away from her spot and into the street. They had been sitting in silence for about one bad pop song on the radio before either spoke.

"Make a left at the next intersection."

She shot him a look, "Who died and made this your car?"

"If you wish to continue your experiment, you'll do as I say."

She made the turn. He smiled, "Make a right, then a left after the second road and enter the first parking lot on your right."

Jean did as he was told and ended up in the parking lot of a pathetically rundown motel. She angrily switched off her car, "What is this?"

"The location of the second phase of the experiment," he reached into one of the inner pockets of his trench coat, grabbed something, and tossed it to her.

She picked it off her jean covered thigh. It was a silver key with a plastic tag numbered with a four, "You want me to walk in on them?"

"Not exactly," he grinned. "It's the room next to theirs. You could hear everything if you go into the bathroom since it's shared with room five."

"You know this how?"

"I, uh, think you would much rather go without that information."

She threw the key back at him, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see that you're the overused cheat package to help him win his game. I want you to see that he's worthless of you. Most of all, I want you to see that there are other people who love you," he spoke softly.

She averted her shining emerald eyes out the window, "Like who?"

He cupped her chin and pulled her face up to meet his, "Like me."

Then he close the minute space between their lips and kissed her hard. Despite her mind's slight protests, sensations focused on the taste, the smell, the touch of him. With a satisfied groan from the back of her throat, she unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned back and lifted her into his arms.

His tongue pushed past her strawberry flavored lips and tasted her deeper. Their breathing became so deep and ragged it seemed oxygen had ceased to exist.

"That was 'Pep My Spiritstick' by Kate Holmes. Next up is 'Longshot' by pop sensation Alison Blaire!" the overly enthusiastic voice of the female radio host announced. The two broke apart, but still so close their breath meddled. Their gazes locked and halfway through the chorus, Jean spoke, "What now?"

Remy looked at the key that rested near him and back ather, "We have all night."

She smiled and moved back to his lips, "So what are we waiting for?"

**A ****prequel ****one****-****shot of Remy's perspective ****will ****be ****posted ****at ****a ****later ****date****, ****which ****I ****will ****put ****a ****note ****of ****in ****the ****second ****and ****final ****chapter ****of ****this****, ****which ****will ****be ****a ****smut****/****lemon****/****whatever****-****you****-****want****-****to****-****call****-****it****-****but****-****it****'****s****-****still****-****sex ****chapter****. ****Reviews ****are ****always ****welcome****, ****but ****you ****can ****keep ****the ****flames****. ****Thanks****!**


End file.
